Wish For A Prince
by Vegeta's Female Clone
Summary: REWRITTEN VERSION OF ONE GIRL, ONE WISH! Bulma finally gets to make her wish on the dragon balls, but when she does, she winds up in a unknown place and meets a prince. Could he be the man she's wanted her entire life, or is he her worst nightmare? AU VxB


VFC: _Woot! I've finally finished the first chapter of the rewritten version… of One Girl, One Wish… and… that's what this is… Ha… Not sure if I like the new title yet… I couldn't think of anything at the time… _O.o; _Anyway, here are the ages in case you've never read the original… cuz I never seem to make them clear… _O.o;_ I'll stop babbling now… Hope ya like it._ n.n

**Ages**:

Vegeta – 19

Bulma – 16

Yamcha – 16

Goku – 14

* * *

**Disclaimer: Me?! Own DBZ? No... If I owned it, I wouldn't be here writing fanfictions now would I?**

* * *

"Talking" _'Thinking/Flashbacks/dreams…etc.' __**Saiya-go**_**(A/N: Author's Note)**

* * *

**Wish For A Prince**

**Chapter 1: The Wish**

* * *

"_I believe in you  
I'll give up everything just to find you  
I have to be with you  
To live, to breathe  
You're taking over me_…_"_

– **Evanescence: Taking Over Me –**

* * *

Bulma sighed as she unconsciously flicked a stray strand of her long, aqua hair, which had escaped from the tight braid, from her face. The rain poured down, beating against her skin, and dampening her tresses. She hated rain… The icy water made her shiver, and it made her hair stick to her face. _'Well, at least there's no thunder or lightning…'_ she thought, nodding secretly to herself.

Bulma smiled brightly realizing today was the day she would get the man she had been waiting for! She finally had the last dragon ball in her clutches; who would have thought it was in a bird's nest in the middle of a forest? She would finally get a man with a tall, slender form, muscles, tanned skin, and not to forget a badass attitude… Bulma's smile grew as she tried to imagine the godly hunk her mind had thought up. She pictured him embracing her, kissing her passionately as a gentle breeze encircled them just like the people on the soap operas her mother watched.

"How about there?" Yamcha's voice pulled Bulma out of her fantasy. She stopped dead in her tracks and turned on her heel to glare at him.

"That spot is full of dead trees! I want the place where I call on the dragon to be breathtaking," Bulma explained before crossing her arms. "And… I thought I said I wasn't talking to you, _Yamcha_…" the poison and malice that dripped from her tongue as she said his name sent shivers down Yamcha's spine.

"But Bulma, I'm–"

"No!"

"Bulma, she wasn't–"

"_**NO**_!"

Bulma turned away, continuing her search for "the perfect spot" signaling that the conversation between them was over. Bulma had thought that maybe Yamcha was the one she had been dreaming of her entire life… She dated him for a while and found that it was not meant to be; she found him cheating on her with someone older than her…

"I guess I will settle for this place…" Bulma sighed as the four of them came to a clearing in the forest.

"But…it looks just like the place that Yamcha–" Goku chimed in before being cut off by his best friend's harsh words.

"This place—unlike where that _**man **_suggested—doesn't have dead trees everywhere…" Bulma spat as she laid the seven dragon balls onto the ground. She stood up, placing a finger to her chin. "Puar?"

"What's wrong Bulma?" Puar squeaked, wondering if Bulma had changed her mind.

"There is no such thing as a perfect… _anything _is there… So what should I wish for?" Puar simply stared at her turquoise haired friend. "What would _you _wish for?"

What would Puar wish for? What _would _she wish for? What did she want? Puar glanced back at Yamcha; he was sulking, but he still looked so… handsome… Puar pressed her paws against her furry cheeks, which were growing hot from the thought. "I… would wish that I could be with my soul mate," Puar squeaked timidly.

"Ok. Thanks Puar," Bulma flashed the blue cat a small smile before turning back to the seven magical balls, which had begun to glow a bright gold. Within only moments, the sky had darkened, the rain had cleared, and there was a huge snake-like dragon towering over Bulma and her three friends.

"You who have gathered the seven dragon balls… I will grant you one wish and one wish only," the intensity of the dragon's voice startled her. She placed a hand against her chest to calm her wildly beating heart before clearing her throat.

"Um… I…" She bit her lip; did she _really _want this? Why was she having doubts now when she was so close to having her man? Bulma nodded to herself. Yes. Yes, she wanted this; she was sure of it. "I… wish that I could be with my soul mate… wherever he is now," she felt her heart beginning to beat harder and faster in her chest. She took a deep breath in order to calm herself, but it had not helped her at all.

"It shall be done…" the dragon's voice boomed as his eyes began to glow a brilliant crimson. Bulma gasped as she felt the wind beginning to flow around her, encircling her. The strange gust lifted her a few inches off the ground, and then a blinding flash quickly veiled the world. Yamcha, Goku, and Puar had to shield their eyes for fear that the flash would blind them.

Yamcha was the first to reopen his eyes. He noticed the dragon was gone, the rain had returned, and– The beating of his heart quickened as he frantically eyed the area. "Bulma?" he called out. …No answer… Yamcha called out her name repeatedly hoping she would answer… He received no answer… Bulma was gone…

* * *

Bulma slowly opened her eyes and removed her hands from her face. As she looked around, she realized that this place definitely was not her home. The dark crimson sky was a dead giveaway that this was not her home. This was not even Earth… The dragon had sent her to another planet…

"Goku…?" she whispered. "Puar? …_Yamcha_…?" Bulma hugged herself tightly as she shivered unconsciously. Even though she had not seen anyone whenever she took in her strange surroundings, there was a small feeling in the pit of her stomach that told her to be cautious; she was not alone, someone was watching her…

Her eyes widened as her heart raced. She felt a warm breath on the back of her neck… _'There is someone behind me…!'_

"_**Frana tet oui lusa vnus**_…?" a deep, husky voice breathed into her ear. She shivered upon hearing his voice. _'Is this my…'_ Bulma's mind paused, could this really be…

Bulma quickly spun herself around to meet the speaker. Her eyes widened as she took in his features. _'Slender form, muscles, tanned skin…'_ her mind paused as the man before her crossed his arms proudly over his chest. _'He's not tall…Well…he's taller than I am…and, Kami is he…sexy…'_ The man smirked, noticing that this strange creature was ogling him. "Who…are you…?" she finally asked hesitantly.

"You don't know who I am?" he asked, his smirk becoming slightly sinister. He circled her, almost as if she were prey, looking her up and down. He found it strange that she was soaked head to toe when it had not even been raining. Bulma blushed at this action. "Never once have I met a being that didn't know the name of the Saiyan Prince…" he said coolly, bringing himself to stand before her once again.

"Prince…?" Bulma had to be sure that she had heard him right. Is this man, this _prince_, her soul mate…? A small voice deep within her heart told her "Yes, this is the man. This is _your _man." However, something else told her to be cautious. Everything about this man, his eyes and his smirk, just screamed arrogance and malevolence… She definitely had to be careful around him, and if this truly was her man… she had a feeling that she would have to win him over before he would actually _become _her man.

"Yes… _prince_…" He took a step toward her causing her rapidly beating heart to freeze. "I am Prince Vegeta," he said, barely above a whisper. _'Vegeta…'_ her mind repeated. _'Even his name is sexy…'_ Bulma had not realized they had gotten so close; their noses were nearly touching.

An alarm suddenly decided to go off in her mind. _'Get away from him!'_ her mind screamed at her. No matter how great her efforts, she could not make her feet move. It was as if ice had formed around her shoes, climbed up her legs, and held her to the ground. She gazed up into his pitch-black eyes as they penetrated her sapphire orbs. _'What is he up to? Why can't I read his eyes…?'_

Bulma shivered as he traced a line from her cheek to her collarbone with his fingertips. "There is something about you… woman…," he stated in a low voice. Bulma did not know what to think of that comment, or what to think about the fact that he was… touching her. What did it mean? Did he think they were "meant to be" or something? She found that hard to believe… Bulma bit her lip to hold in a gasp as she felt his fingers curl gently around her neck. He wasn't squeezing, so it was not causing her any pain… but the thought of having someone fingers coiled round her throat was unnerving.

There really was something about this woman… but Vegeta's mind could not tell him what it was. _'With one squeeze…I could kill her…'_ Vegeta's mind told him this woman was important in some way… but he could not figure out why, so he decided he would do away with her… that should calm the thoughts raging through his mind. However, he could not seem to put his strength into his fingers to deliver her death. Something inside him was not going to let her die…

Vegeta frowned as he glared at the woman whose delicate life he held in his grasp. She simply stared up into his eyes, not moving. He could tell she was nervous, unsure of what he would do… but she did not act as if she thought he was going to kill her, even with his fingers curled around her throat.

This woman did not seem to be afraid of him… Sure, she was afraid but not _of him_… Didn't she know who held her very life in his hand? He is Vegeta, prince of Saiyans. He is a warrior, a murderer, a destroyer of worlds… Some had even gone so far as to call him "The God of Death." He killed for pleasure, for profit, he would often kill out of boredom. He killed to stay alive, to keep his people alive… but this woman showed little to no fear of him. He found it shocking that something deep inside him actually respected that fearlessness…

Vegeta quickly brought the aqua haired, sapphire-eyed woman back into his vision. He growled before releasing her, turning away, and crossing his arms in frustration. If he could not kill her… what should he do with her? He wasn't going to let her go, he never let anyone that frustrated him go free once they were in his sights… he would usually just kill them, but why was this girl different from them? He released a sigh, before turning back to face the girl.

"You will be coming with me," he said, his voice low and threatening. Bulma nodded nervously before building up the guts to speak.

"I'm… Bulma by the way… I'm from Earth… Um… where are you going to take me?" she asked trying to keep her nervousness to a minimum. Vegeta smirked, _'Bloomers, huh?'_

"I am going to take you to the palace," he said, before mentally finishing his words with: _'where I can keep you until I decipher why I can't kill you…'_

"A… p-palace…?!" she stuttered. Vegeta rolled his eyes in annoyance before nodding. Bulma caught sight of the furry appendage attached to his backside as he turned his back on her. _'A tail? Like Goku's?'_ "You have a tail!" she suddenly blurted out, barely managing to contain her shock.

"Really? I hadn't noticed…" he replied, his voice oozing with sarcasm. "All Saiyans have tails, woman," he added before turning back to face her. Oddly, every time he took even one glance at the girl, something strange ignited within him. Desire? Lust? He did not know nor did he really _want _to know… He quickly shook off the thoughts, glaring at the girl. "Come with me," he stated tersely as he turned and began walking away.

Bulma blinked a few times, trying to take everything in. _'Ok… So I made a wish on the dragon balls for my soul mate… I wind up here on this strange planet… and meet Vegeta… He's such an… enigma…'_ Bulma nodded secretly to herself before dashing to catch up with him. _'I want to learn all I can about him…'_

* * *

Bulma gasped at the sight before her. "Is… this the place?" Vegeta glanced at her over his shoulder and nodded sternly. Bulma gazed in awe at the enormous palace standing before her. She slowly approached Vegeta, still gazing up at the palace with her mouth agape.

Bulma started at the sound of a male voice. "Prince Vegeta, you have returned." Bulma's eyes grew wide as she examined the speaker. _'He looks a lot like Goku!'_ The man _did _look quite similar to Goku. Everything from his wild, black hair, his coal eyes… The only difference was this man was a lot older than Goku…and more sinister looking. The man raised an eyebrow as he noticed Bulma. "Who's the girl?" he asked, looking her over. Bulma swallowed hard as she felt anxiety building up inside her.

"A girl… from Earth," Vegeta replied indifferently. The taller man narrowed his eyes.

"Earth? Isn't that the planet where Kakarrot…" he trailed off, his gaze wandering to the dirt beneath his feet. Bulma raised an eyebrow. "It doesn't matter… Why is she here?" he asked returning his gaze to Vegeta. This time, Vegeta narrowed his eyes.

"Does that really matter, Turles?" Vegeta asked, becoming rather annoyed. Turles smirked, chuckling slightly.

"I guess it doesn't. Go on inside…"

Vegeta nodded, turning to face Bulma, and then motioning for her to go inside. She nodded nervously before walking slowly through the entrance, never taking her eyes off Vegeta's dark, menacing, mystifying orbs. Another gasp escaped her lips as she inspected the beauty of the palace.

"Speechless? I'm guessing that's a first…" Vegeta breathed into her ear, standing behind her only centimeters away. Bulma shivered; his proximity caused a strange sensation to form in her stomach. _'What is this feeling…? Fear? …Desire…?'_ she felt her cheeks growing hot. Desire? For _him_? He was such a mystery; how could she desire such a mysterious man? _'I like mysteries, that's how…'_ She turned to face him, taking a few steps away from him as well. His smirk caused another shiver to crawl down her spine. _'But… there's quite an… evil air about him…'_

Vegeta crossed his arms, smirking at the fact that this woman could not stop ogling him. _'Like the rest of the female species…'_ However, there was something different about this woman… It was almost as if his mind was trying to tell him that she would be a… good mate… He frowned, narrowing his eyes. _'No… She is no different than any other female…'_ he told himself, although it did not shake the feeling or the thoughts that had entered his mind.

"Come, woman," he said, uncrossing his arms and starting down the large corridor. Bulma keenly followed him, her mind running wild with ideas on how to figure this mysterious puzzle of a man out… _'While I'm working on that, I could find out how to make him realize that we are soul mates!'_ Bulma could not contain the smile that was threatening to show.

_'Where should I keep her…?'_ At first, Vegeta had just planned to put her in the room with the worst condition. That idea had brought on a smirk when he had first thought it up, but now he thought otherwise. Now, for an unexplainable reason, he wanted her to have the room across the hall from his own. It was quite a luxurious room almost exactly like his; the only difference was it was slightly smaller than his was… _'I might as well just give her _my _room… I rarely get to use it anyway…'_ he thought, barely managing to hold in a sigh.

"Here," Vegeta stated simply as the two of them came to a door. Bulma stared up at him, raising an eyebrow. He rolled his eyes, sighing in slight irritation. "This is your room…"

"Oh…" Bulma took a step inside as Vegeta remained in the doorway. She gaped as she took in the beauty of the room. _'Everything on this planet seems to be…'_ she paused, smiling and glancing from the room to the man standing in the doorway, _'…beautiful…'_

"Are all the rooms in the palace like this one?" Bulma asked, shaking herself from her daze. Vegeta shook his head.

"No. Just this room, my room, and…" he trailed off. Bulma noticed his tightly clenched fists. He shook his head once again. "It doesn't matter…" he paused to examine the girl. "I… could try to get you some dry clothes," Vegeta mentally reprimanded himself; _he _did not need to be getting _her _anything.

Bulma glanced down at her clothes, realizing they were still wet from the rain on Earth. She shook her head, flashing him a small smile. "No, it's ok; I've got some other clothes with me." she explained as she undid the braid in her hair. Vegeta raised an eyebrow, trying not to stare as the girl's strangely colored hair fell gracefully—even though it was quite damp—onto her shoulders. He shook his head as he decided he would not bother asking how it was possible for her to have brought more clothes with her… because he did not really care…

"Take a shower, get some rest; I don't care what you do…" Vegeta stated before turning to leave.

"Vegeta, wait!" Bulma called out causing him to stand still. "You said you're a prince… Will I ever meet the king and queen?" she asked, giggling slightly. Vegeta rolled his eyes.

"My father has pulled one of his famous 'disappearing acts' and my mother–" he cut himself off before shaking his head. "She's… not here," he stated quietly before abruptly leaving the room, the door sliding closed behind him.

Bulma locked her eyes on the door. "His mother is 'not here'?" she asked, seating herself on the floor. She leaned against the large bed and placed her hands on her lap, shifting her gaze down to them. "Is she… _dead_? Is Vegeta's mother…" she shook her head, deciding she would not make assumptions. His mother could just be at another place on the planet… but that sadness she saw in his eyes…

"No. I am not going to _assume _anything…" she smiled, remembering something her father had once told her when she was little. "An assumption makes an A-S-S out of you and me," she said, trying to mimic her father's voice. Her smile faded at the thought of her father. "They don't even know where I am…" she said, drawing up her knees to put her arms around them. "_I_ don't even know where I am…" She buried her face in her knees as she felt tears threatening to fall. "Even if the dragon was right, even if Vegeta is my soul mate… I feel so…" she paused to take in a ragged breath, "…alone here… wherever _here _is…"

Vegeta stood just outside the door, leaning against the wall. He could hear the girl talking to herself; he could hear every word she spoke. _'What is she on about? A dragon?'_ he narrowed his eyes. _'I am her so-called "soul mate"?'_ He sighed silently, tilting his head to gaze up at the ceiling. She had also said, "I feel so alone." Vegeta could relate to these words… Ever since the day _they_ had taken his mother from him when he was only three-years-old, he had felt alone. She had seemed to be the only person to care for him since his father had rarely been around when he was a child.

Maybe this woman could fill the emptiness he felt within him; perhaps she could fill the void he felt in his heart… Maybe she could be the light in his darkness… He narrowed his eyes at these thoughts. _'Feh… I don't need anyone other than myself…'_

Vegeta pushed himself from the wall as he heard running water from the woman's shower. He had not even known why he had lingered in the first place… He shook his head before moving across the passageway to his own quarters.

He bit back a yawn as the door slid closed behind him. That woman… He could not get her out of his mind. Questions seemed to be swimming around his head. Why is she here? Why could he not kill her before? Why is she even on his mind?

He shook his head, "Just stop thinking…" he mumbled to himself. Vegeta shifted his gaze to his bed. It looked… so comfortable… When was the last time he had been allowed to sleep? One week, two weeks ago? He could not remember. All he knew was it felt like an eternity since he had last been able to rest…

Vegeta inwardly sighed. Having just returned to his home planet, he realized that he kind of… smelled… Frieza had no showers on his ship… so Vegeta decided that now would be a good time to take one…

* * *

"Lord Frieza told me to come get an aqua haired girl…" the blue-skinned humanoid sighed, "but I see no one of the sort…" The alien flicked a strand of emerald hair from his face as he stalked through the shadows of the darkly lit corridor. Occasionally, he would glance around looking for the supposed "aqua-haired, sapphire-eyed beauty" Frieza had sent him to retrieve. He was beginning to think his master had been misinformed… However, if this girl truly existed… well… then he could not wait to set his golden eyes upon her.

He came to a halt, crossing his arms over his chest as he heard a small _female _voice. He smiled lazily to himself, _'Maybe she _does _exist…'_ Slowly, he reached for the controls to open the door. He planned to just jump in and grab her with no delays.

"Zarbon…" Frieza's henchman smiled upon hearing the voice.

"Vegeta…" Zarbon turned to face the Saiyan prince. Vegeta smirked.

"What, does Frieza need my assistance again already?" he asked, his voice reeking with a mocking tone. "Are his men all too weak?" Zarbon simply smiled, ignoring the insult from the short prince.

"Of course not Vegeta…"

"Then why are _you _here?"

Zarbon chuckled slightly. "Frieza sent me to retrieve someone who does not belong in your possession." Vegeta raised an eyebrow.

"That Earth girl?" Zarbon nodded calmly and Vegeta crossed his arms. _'What the hell would Frieza want with her? How would he even _know _about her?' _he asked himself. Whatever Frieza's reason for wanting her, Vegeta would not allow him to get his hands on the girl. Then again, why should Vegeta care if Frieza wanted her? He _shouldn't _care! But…why was the voice in his mind telling him to keep her away from Zarbon? Why was it telling him to keep her safe?

Vegeta shook his head, finally coming up with a decision. "Run back to Frieza and tell him that she is not going anywhere," he stated firmly. He was ready for battle, ready for whatever Zarbon would throw at him… but he waited… He waited for Zarbon to make the first move…

"Very well, but I _will _come back for her…" Zarbon said softly. Vegeta was shocked to say the least, but he did not allow his face to portray his shock. Zarbon smiled one last time before turning away, walking down the dark corridor.

Vegeta just stood there in amazement for a few moments, staring down the path Zarbon had walked. Was that it? Why would Zarbon just leave like that? _'He has a plan…'_ Vegeta nodded, knowing his thoughts to be true. _'Well I'm just dying to find out what it is…'_

"Vegeta…?" He turned his head to come face to face with a very drowsy looking Bulma. She yawned before continuing, "What's going on?"

Vegeta said nothing and did nothing but stare. Her clothes were… so revealing, and her hair was a little messy. _'Such a delectable sight…'_ His entire body froze as he realized that his Saiyan instincts were running wild, telling him that he wanted the beauty that stood before him… Never had his mind told him that he wanted a woman… not like this. Vegeta blinked a few times, realizing what he had just thought and noticing the strange sensations coming over him. _'What?! No… _No_! She is __**the **__most hideous creature I have ever had the displeasure of setting my eyes upon!'_ If only he could believe his own words… But… _why _was his mind telling him that he wanted some strange Earth girl that had mysteriously appeared before him today?

"Vegeta?" He quickly tore his gaze away from the girl that stood before him. He considered himself lucky that she was not a Saiyan as well so she could not smell his strange, sudden desire for her. "Are…you ok? Is something wrong…?" Bulma asked, slightly unnerved by his bizarre silence.

"Nothing is wrong," Vegeta's words were harsh and a bit rushed causing Bulma to raise an eyebrow. She wanted to ask if he was sure nothing was wrong, but he turned away, slipping into his room before she could speak. She shrugged the question off before returning the room she had been giving.

Vegeta leaned against the door immediately after it had slid shut. He took in a deep breath, releasing it slowly. He could not get the image of the Earth girl out of his mind. It was almost as if a picture of her had permanently burned itself into his brain, never to be removed. He took a few more breaths before finally asking himself:

"…What the hell is happening to me…?"

* * *

_And there we go! **n.n **Why did I make Turles a guard? I have no clue whatsoever…_ o.o; _Oh and if you care, "**Frana tet oui lusa vnus**" translates to "**Where did you come from**"… I'm pretty sure I'm not going to put **that** much Al Bhed—I mean…Saiya-go—in the other chappies. Most likely, there will just be single words and not entire sentences… okies? I'll try to explain what the words mean in the actual chappies though… if I can…_

_Please_ **review**_!_ n.n _I accept constructive criticism... as long as you're nice about it..._ o.o


End file.
